My Ex-husband
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: This is a little Deeks/oc/Callen Occ completly. I was bored had a dream and this is what it came to be. This summary sucks, but if you like twists this story is one for you. I don't own any characters you know but dang do I love Callen and Deeks. :) *Fangirl Screech*


I was sitting at a bar in L.A lost in thought. My thought process was interrupted when a tall shaggy haired blonde man came and sat next to me. He look like he had a hell of the day with what looked like burn marks on his face and a whole in his long stripped grey shirt.

"Got into a fight with a pyro?" I asked curious.

"Sure as hell feels like it." He chuckled as he ordered another jack on the rocks.

"Sorry for the inappropriate comment I'm Nicole Jackson by the way." I say turning the stool towards him.

"It is all good, Marty Deeks." He reached his hand out and I shook it then turned my seat back around to order another cranberry vodka.

"So what brought you to a bar this early?" Marty asked trying to make conversation.

"One hell of a day at work, as well as a past memory I wish to erase."

"Ah, sounds like fun."

"Not the exact word I'd use." I chuckle.

"So what do you do Nicole?"

"I work for the government and was sent to L.A to work some things out. What about you Mr. Deeks?"

"I'm a LAPD detective."

"Interesting, we might end up running into each other then." I smile at this thought it had been so long since I felt so comfortable with a guy.

"Hey are you hungry?" Deeks asked.

"Starving." I smile and put a $20 on the bar. He hands it back and puts down a $50 and leads me out of the bar.

"I am not sure either of us can drive legally." I laugh feelings the giggles coming on.

"Taxi, it is." He says slightly stumbling leading me to where a cab is pulled over at.

"Take us to the closest diner." He says as we slide in.

Once we ate our pancakes at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, we decided to go back to his place and watch some tv once our buzz was gone we'd go pick up or cars. It was about 10 o' clock we were cuddled up on the couch though our buzzes were gone neither one of us wanted to move.

My phone started ringing it was boss telling me that I was to report to the NCIS office at 9 am to be debriefed on my reason of being in LA.

"Hey Deeks!" I call after him in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked coming to the door frame.

"Do you know where the NCIS building is?"

"Yeah, I work there. Why?"

"I am supposed to report there at 9 am to be debriefed. Wait you work there? I thought you were a "LAPD detective."

"I am but I am also a liaison officer for the NCIS. I'm not supposed to say it but since you are going there I think it is allowed. Hmm, why must rules be so vague?"

"I'm not sure, cool can I carpool with you tomorrow in that case?"

"Yeah, but if that is the case we might want to go get our cars." He suggests. I shake my head no and walk up to him still leaning on the door frame and start making out with him.

"I think there are better things we could be doing."

"Oh I agree." He picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and we head to his bed room. We had a long blissful night. That was until the alarm when off at 7:30, I hid my head into his bare chest.

"Make it shut up." I hear him chuckle and the annoying sound stops. Slowly I moved my head so I could see his face. He was looking down at me as one of his hands was on my arm draped over his stomach. The other hand running across my messy straight brown hair.

"I don't want to get up." I whine as I laid my head back down on his chest.

"I know the feeling but we still have cars to pick up." He says in a sexy just waking up voice.

"Meh." I nuzzle my head against him again and close my eyes.

"Come on Nikki, time to wake up. We always have tonight." He said waiting for me to get off of him so he could get up.

"Hmm, true." I said as I sat up and leaned against the head board. He did the same but leaned over and gave me a mind blowing kiss, which I returned. Finally after a few more kisses we got up and he headed to the shower as I headed to the kitchen with his shirt and my panties on. I started making bacon and eggs waiting for him to be done so I could take a shower myself. Finally he came out with just a towel around his waist water droplets from his hair running down his chest. Man he was sexy as hell. I walked up to him as he was drying his hair with another towel.

"Mmm, sexy." I whisper as I tip toe to kiss his lips which he returned putting his hands on my waist.

"Think so huh?" He said as we split apart for a breath.

"Most defiantly. Though now it's my turn for a shower there is eggs and bacon on the counter." I gave him another fast kiss and headed to the shower. Once I was out I put on the same clothes from yesterday since my bag was still in my car.

"How are we going to get to NCIS?" I asked walking out in my black skirt and purple shirt, drying my hair with the towel I had on.

"We could call my partner or call a cab, or if we hurry, we can get our cars come back here and carpool to NCIS." He suggests downing a cup of coffee.

"Okay let's go get our cars I would really like to change into different clothes before then."

Once we got back to his house we had about 15 minutes to get to the office, I changed really fast and hopped into the car he had running and outside his door. We sped off and just made it in the nick of time. We hurried in to come face to face (no literally) with a short older women.

"Right in time, I will assume you are Ms. Jackson. Follow me Ms. Blye and Mr. Hanna are up in the ops room waiting." She headed up some stairs. I just sent a weird "what the hell" look to Deeks and he mouthed 'I'll explain later' I nodded and we headed up with the lady.

"I would like to introduce you to Nicole Jackson, she comes to us from Portland, Oregon. She is a CIA field agent as well as a well know intelligence analysis."

"I am Henrietta Lange, this is Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna, and it seems you already know Marty Deeks."

"Yes, we met."

"Mr. Callen will be with us in a couple days, he is finishing up his latest mission. We are after a known Afghanistan terrorist group that has decided to make their presence known in LA" I gave them all the information I had gathered and we decided to go do some surveillance me with Sam and Kensi with Deeks. Deeks and I were out by the cars waiting on our partners.

"So I'll see you tonight?" He asks as I am about a foot in front of him.

"Depends, can I bunk at your house instead of a hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes you will see me tonight."

"Good." He replied still looking at me.

"Don't do anything stupid I don't do one night stands." I wink as I hear the charger I am by unlock.

"Hey same goes to you." He calls over as he gets into the passenger seat of Kensi's KIA.

It was about 2 am when we got back to the office neither teams found anything that was helpful to tracking the cell. I plopped on the couch in the squad room. Waiting for Deeks to hurry up and get back since I had no way to get back to his house. Not even a cab would work because I didn't know his address Sam had already left.

"Nikki?" I heard Deeks's voice.

"About damn time let's go."

"Okay." He chuckled.

"How do you know her Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Well.."

"House mate, bar mate, sex mate, boyfriend think that about covers all the possibilities now let's go I'm tired." I said dragging Deeks out by his hand. He unlocked the red convertible.

"Yay! Bed, sleep!" I say hopping into the front seat.

"Someone wants to go home."

"Yes!" I start laughing as does he. It wasn't long till we pulled into his driveway. I hopped out grabbing the keys from him unlocking the door and fast walked into his bed room. Right in the middle of stripping he came in.

"Well I don't think it's my birthday but I'll take a site like this any day." He walked up behind me and ran his hands over my sides which gave me a chill.

"Deeksy no sex sleepy." I whine slipping a large t-shirt over my head.

"Okay sleep it is." He said striping down to his boxers and climbing into one side of the bed while I got into the other. I laid down and sat up, "I can't sleep."

I heard a chuckle as Deeks sat up with me, "what do you want to do then?"

"Talk?" I suggested wondering if Deeks was that kind of guy because my ex sure as hell wasn't.

"Okay ask away." He said turning to look at me. It was about 5 am and I didn't think I had anything more about me he didn't know by this time he had his arm around me and his head on mine which was resting on his shoulder.

"I think that is all about me I know." I looked up to him.

"Yeah same here I don't think there is anymore." He rubbed his chin for dramatic effect. I couldn't help but laugh once I pecked his lips I laid down once more and fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms. I had a dream about my ex-husband we got an annulment 2 months after our "I do's" Alexander Mason. We were sitting on the dock in Portland watching the rain make ripples in the water. I was between his legs leaning against his chest.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Nic?"

"Do you think we will stay like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Happy, together, you know the fairytale some have." I said looking into is blue eyes

"I don't know we can always hope, with our jobs and placements it might be hard but we are going to try."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Nic." Right when he was about to kiss me I woke up. I sat up and looked over to see a fast asleep Deeks, I couldn't help but smile. I slowly got up and grabbed a little throw that was in a heap on the chair by the book self and looked over the ocean. I wasn't sure how long I had just watched the waves crash against the shore but I think I was more lost in thought. Suddenly I felt arms go around my waist and I knew it was Deeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked from behind me.

"Just a dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay." He put his head on my shoulder as we watching the sun rise over the ocean, it was so beautiful.

"It was about the ex-husband I told you about that lasted 2 months."

"Oh? How did it end?" He asked still behind me.

"We both worked for the government but he was a ghost, he could become anyone in any role in the matter of minutes. He was wanted by every agency. Eventually he was gone and I got a letter that said it would be better for me not to be married to a ghost. That he loved me and always would but I deserved better then someone that was never home. So I signed the paper mailed in and that was the end to that."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have prided."

"No it is okay Deeksy it is kind of nice to talk to someone about it. It has been a few years and I have put the past behind me."

I turned around and hugged him feeling the warm breeze flow over my bare legs.

"Come on let's go get some food before work." I nodded we took a shower together nothing happened though I needed to let it go but that was so much easier said than done. We went to the diner we first went to after we met, I got French toast and he got biscuits and gravy. We made small talk and laughed letting everything that happened this morning blow over and go to the back places in our minds.

When we pulled into the NCIS parking lot he opened the door for me and we hung out in the squad room with Sam and Kensi till Eric blew a whistle and told us we were needed in ops.

"Mr. Callen is pulling up now we will wait for him before the briefing. Now that he is back do you mind being partnered with Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks? Mrs. Jackson." Hetty asked.

"No I don't mind." Though I assumed everyone knew there was something going on with Deeks and I we stayed kind of close but not so close to make it weird or give away or current relationship. Right when the door opened and a man walked in I dropped my phone which skidded across the floor and just stared at him in shock.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" I heard Deeks ask putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Alex." Was all I could whisper. I saw the shock in Deeks's face as well as the man I was once married to.

"Nic?" I heard him ask like he saw a ghost.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Hetty piped up.

"Nothing Hetty, what is the new objective?" Alex or well Callen asked.

After the plans were set into place for the day I could not get out of the ops room fast enough, Deeks right on my heels.

"So let me get this straight our Callen is your Alexander?" Deeks asked as I slid down into the corner of the locker room away from people. I nodded yes.

"Well ain't this a conflict." He says sitting down next to me.

"Nic?" Callen asked. Deeks got up, I grabbed his arm.

"I got this." I slowly nodded and let him go.

"Deeks have you seen Nicole?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I have but it would be best if you just leave her alone. I know the whole story."

"Where is she Deeks?" Callen asked sounding annoyed.

"Leave her alone Callen." Deeks was just as annoyed.

"Enough both of you!" I yell coming out from my corner. "I am not going to be the one that causes a rift in the team now just stop." Both of the guys just looked at me.

"Alex, Callen, whoever the hell you are I have nothing to say to you. Deeks come on Kensi is waiting for us in the car and I could use a damn drink." I walked away Deeks following me Callen looking stunned.

**Callen POV**

"G. what was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I said wanting to avoid having to explain it.

"That was something now tell me or we will sit in this car all day."

"She is my ex-wife that is it nothing more to say."

"Ex-wife?"

"Yes."

"Okay, making sure I heard you right." Sam said pulling out of the parking lot. What was she doing here? I never expected to see her again. She must really hate me, I should have explained. I wonder if she is sleeping with Deeks.

The last thought got my blood boiling. She was the reason I would never have a women partner. I still loved her that is why I hadn't even slept with another girl since her. God this is going to be a long day.

**Nicole's POV**

I sat in the back seat of Kensi's Kia looking out the window, another day of surveillance but I was hoping we find something so this case can stop looking like a dead end. Plus there was also the fact my ex-husband is involved and my boyfriend is involved. We got a call around noon saying the terrorist cell had kidnapped a women to use as bait. We got out and started circling the building. What we weren't expecting was them to be ready for us. We rushed in from 5 different points but no one started shooting in the middle of about seven Afghanistan natives was a women about 21 scared to death crying.

"Hold your fire." I heard Callen call out and we all obeyed, though it was an obvious command.

"Let's make a trade, the girl for me." Callen proposed.

"We want the women on your right." One of the men said pointing at me.

"That was not the…"

"Deal." I said putting my gun on the ground and kicking it towards the door.

"Nic, what do you think you are doing." Callen asked.

"Same thing you were going to do."

"Nikki, we don't make deals with terrorists." Deeks said.

"No but we make deals to keep civilians safe." I said in the middle between Callen and the man that had spoken.

"Deeks, get the girl." I say as I trade places with the girl. She ran over to the group and hid behind Deeks.

As I was lead to a Suv by the back door I looked back at the team and said, "You better get my ass back before it's to late or I'm going to haunt you." I put on a smile to hopefully make then believe it was all going to be okay. I got a small smirk back from Deeks but when I looked at Called if looks could kill I would have dropped dead right there.

I was but in a small cell like room that locked from the outside, I knew I was being videoed due to the blanking red light but I had other things on my mind. It was about 3 days later I had decided I was getting out of here at any cost. I was hungry and thirsty, I heard some fighting outside my door and wondered if my saviors finally came but to my dismay one Afghani man came into the room and grabbed me by the arm as we got into a hallway I noticed there was no one else in it. This was my chance I had broken one of the plastic ear pieces on my glasses and used the stone wall to sharpen it. With one quick move I slammed the piece into his curated artery and made a mad dash to an exit. Once I saw an exit I heard men yelling behind me, I am assuming they found their friends body. I ran and ran until I heard a familiar voice.

"Deeks!" I called out

"Deeks!" I said once again. From a street over I heard feet shuffling with a jiggle of a gate I heard someone jump it my eyes were still having issues adjusting to the sun.

"Nikki!" I heard the familiar voice yell.

"Hey stranger." I said trying to lighten the mood as soon as I felt familiar arms pick me up and spin me around.

"You're okay!" Deeks said relieved.

"I'm starving and thirsty so meh if you say so." Without another word he slammed his mouth onto mine not caring that the whole team was watching and I was assuming we were on camera in ops. I personally didn't care either as I kissed him back. Though while we were celebrating we didn't hear an Afghani sneak up behind us. Callen turned just in time to see a gun pointed at my back and like an idiot he flung himself infront of it taking it in the stomach. As soon as he hit the ground I knew it was bad. I ran over to him.

"Deeks give me your over shirt." One he did I tied it around his stomach to help slow the bleeding.

"You are such an idiot!" I yelled at him.

"I told you I'd always protect you Nic." He said then grunted.

"Hush you, no talking it will only make it worse." I was putting pressure on the wound until he reached out and grabbed my hand. With the other I ushered Sam over and help till the ambulance got there. I put Callen's head in my lap still holding one hand.

"Nic I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I tried to shush him again but he brushed me off.

"You need to hear this just in case." I couldn't help but look down at him, I didn't want him to die.

"I loved you since the day I met you when you ran right into me in the Portland office. The way you looked shocked and your hair fell over your eye. I have always and will always love you. You are the reason I refuse to have another girl partner because it would never be the same. I haven't had any other relationships since you because I was never over you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to ever due but my job was to be a ghost. Become who ever any agency needed at any time. You didn't even know me for me when we got married, yet you never pushed even if you seemed uncertain. I had to leave you because the agency said that a chameleon or a ghost could not be tied down by love or a family. That is why they made me one is because I have no family. I hope you understand, I never wanted to leave you and I know I hurt you when I did without an explanation but I will always love and protect you." He looked at me, I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"This ambulance is taking too long Sam you drive him, I'll be right behind you."

"Kensi keys."

"What? Why?"

"Because behind Sam I am the fastest and most accurate driver here, now give me the damn keys before he bleeds out. Deeks help get Callen in the charger Kensi sit with him in the back Deeks you will come with me." I said taking charge. Though I wasn't sure how happy it made Kensi she did what she was told. Deeks get us a LAPD escort. He picked up his cell phone as we sped off breaking every traffic law known. About 7 blocks later we had an escort and we rushed to the emergency room. One we go in there Callen was unconscious but still breathing Sam carried him in and they got him in right away.

We all tried to follow.

"Family, only." The Doctor said.

I piped up without thinking, "I'm his wife." He ushered me to follow I looked back at Deeks and mouth an "I'm sorry." He nodded and smirked knowing he would have done the same if it was Kensi or I.

**Deeks's POV**

I know she said it because he deserved to have someone with him but does she have feelings for him again? He said he loved her and saved both of our lives. What do I do? I sat in one of the waiting room chairs trying to figure out what to do or to say when she or they both came out. Finally I figured out what I needed to do.

**Nicole's POV**

I sat in the recovery room for 28 hours and counting. The nurses brought me some food and water thankfully. All I could do was sit next to the bed and hold his hand and run my other hand through his hair and trace is face with my hand.

"Eh." I heard a low grunt.

"Callen?" I asked rolling the chair farther down so I could see his face. Finally his eyes fluttered open and I saw his baby blue eyes I had loved so much when we were married.

"Water?" He asked horsed. I handed him some of mine with a straw. After he was done he tried to sit up.

"Hey be carful!" I scold him. Instead of sitting up he used the bed to sit up the head part a little.

"What happened?" He asked looking at me. I hadn't noticed but we were still holding hands.

"Well you played hero, almost got yourself killed. You know the usual I hear." I smile and slighting play with are entangled fingers.

"Nic what are you doing?" He asked while looking down at our hands.

"I suppose you don't remember what you said huh." I tried to let go but he stops me by grabbing it back.

"Yeah I remember." He said looking at me.

"Well when we rushed you in here only family was allowed to come in here with you so I said I was your wife and was allowed to come in here. I left off the ex for a reason."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to go get a nurse and let them know you are awake." I got up in a hurry not wanting to say what was going through my mind. I'm with Deeks but I still have feelings for Callen and there were even more since he said what I dreamt to hear since the day he left. I have feelings for Deeks too he was the first guy I had felt comfortable with since Callen. Damn boys!.

I finally got to the nurses station.

"What can we do for you?" The friendly nurse that brought me the food asked.

"He is awake."

"Really wow hours before we expected. I'll let the doctor on staff know."

"Thanks, when do you think he can go home?"

"Well seeing he has recovered faster than plan you should be able to take him home today Mrs. Callen." I internally flinch.

"Okay, thanks." I say and head back to his room. The walk back seemed faster than the walk from.

"The doctor will be in soon, the nurse says you should be able to go home today."

"Okay." I sat back in the chair and looked at my phone. I had 17 text messages most were from Deeks. I was replying when I heard Callen ask, "do you still love me?"

"Hard to love someone that you never really knew." I replied trying to brush it off.

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed.

"But I still love the man I thought you were."

"Just because Alex isn't my name doesn't mean my actions weren't me."

"So everything you said and did was Callen?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." The doctor finally came in and check the stiches, gave him some antibiotics and pain pills and sent him home. I texted Sam and Deeks that Callen could go home today so they were both waiting out in the waiting room when I pushed the wheel chair Callen is in to the room.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" I heard Sam ask.

"Like I got shot." Callen replied with a chuckle then ouch.

"Well stop laughing it is going to hurt." I say then my eye caught Deeks and we just stared at each other. I wasn't sure what to say, and I was pretty sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Deeks asked, I nodded and followed him out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I'm sorry Deeksy." I said grabbing his hands.

"It is okay Nikki. You did what you should have no one should go through that alone."

"So you are not mad?"

"No but I see the way he looks at you. He is still in love with you. Plus he said it while lying there."

"I know." I said looking down at my feet.

"You love him too." Deeks said. I lifted my head to look at him.  
"What makes you say that?"

"You said you were his wife without even thinking about it. This was right after you were kidnapped for three days. Only someone that is in love with someone would do that."

"What about us Deeks?"

"I have feelings for you but they aren't nearly as big as the one Callen has for you. Since the first day, the way he looked at you said everything. Then taking a bullet for both of us, which was him sacrificing himself for your happiness. I can't take you from him and you know that you want to be with him again just as much. You might have been mad at him but you always loved him as Alex or Callen."

"Deeks I like you too though."

"I know you like me but since you started warming up to him again, you give him the same kind of look that he gives you. You love each other and are meant to be who am I to prolong the inevitable?"

"I guess you are right, I love Callen. Not just because he saved our lives, but because the only difference between him and Alex was a name."

"Then you should go be with him." Deeks says letting go of my hands. I tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Deeks. I'm sorry you had to go through this though."

"It is okay being cupid is my job." We both chuckle and head back to Sam and Callen.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty but when I saw Callen I knew Deeks was right I loved him again or maybe I never stopped. I was driving in my car heading to Callen's house.

"So why are you being so quiet?" Callen asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't think that is something we should talk about right now." I said focusing on the road.

"Well now we have to talk about it because I want to know what's wrong."

"If you must push we should at least stop and get something to eat and talk about it."

"You know I would never push as you say but I might prod." I just shook my head and pulled off at the next diner I saw. We ordered some pie and coffee. He just stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"So, uh, hmm." I started not sure what to say.

"uh huh go on." He says laying back with his arm on the back of the booth.

"Well hell, I'm in love with you again. Deeks pointed it out, now I don't have Deeks and I really don't have you. You said the things but you also felt like you were dying so that leaves me at a point where I just run back to Portland and try to forget all this or stay and pretend." I said in one breath I looked out the window as soon as I was done.

"Well, um, wow," He says sounding like me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I say trying to drop the subject. The next thing I knew he was sitting next to me on my booth. He hand one hand cupping my face turning it to look at him. Slowly I complied and just got lost in his blue eyes. Slowly he leans forward and kisses me, at first I was shocked this was out of his element though talking was more so not his style. I finally started to kiss back once I stopped analyzing the situation.

"Well then." I huff out when we split for a breath.

"I said what I said because I thought I would never see you again and you deserved to know how I always have and will feel." He said still cupping my cheek.

"Now I have said what I had to say, what now Mr. Callen?"

"Let's get remarried." He said straight faced. I coughed on my coffee a little.

"Remarried?"

"Yes, we can do it tonight."

"Um, Callen isn't that a little fast I mean yeah we were married before but you weren't you but were you. Hmm"

"I am the same man you married before just a different last name and less hiding and deceiving."

"That would be nice hmm, Nicole Callen. I can see it. Let's go we will pick up Sam for your best man and Kensi for my maid of honor and go tonight."

"Let's" He said sliding out leaving money for our half eaten pie. When we pulled up at Sam's his wife answered.

"Hi Michelle where's Sam?" Callen asked.

"In the living room with the kids." She moved aside to let us in.

"Come on Sam we have something to do." I said standing next to Callen.

"What would that be?" He looked at us with an eye brow raised.

"Well I said if I was ever getting married you were going to be my best man, now let's go we have Kens to pick up." Callen said putting an arm around my waist. Sam just looked at us not sure if we were pranking him or just crazy.

"Yes, it is crazy but it is what we want to do and we want you to be a part of it this time." I say putting my arm around Callen.

"Well okay then." Sam said grabbing his coat. The same basic scenario happened with Kensi but there were no kids, wives, and a lot more oh my gods, and squealing.

We got to a church not to long over 4 am. There was a father there and once we explained the story all he did was laugh and start the ceremony. We were all in jeans and some kind of tops that weren't fancy but when I looked over at Callen I was perfectly okay with this. We got married that morning and flew off to Hawaii for a much needed two week honeymoon vacation. Since the man decided he was a hero and could take a bullet and bounce back up in days. God I love my man.


End file.
